A Call for Help
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Buffy and Angel. In this story Buffy has a son Jason.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Call for Help 2/?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

After my mom dropped us off Kate started with the questions; "You had that nightmare again didn't you?"

"It is that obvious?"

"Yes very, and you mother seems scared."

"We'll weren't your parents scared when you started getting your powers?"

"That's different and my mom was proud."

I walked over to her and put my arm around her. "And she should be. I mean having a daughter like you is a real honor."

"Oh stop trying to suck up. Not that I don't like it of course." 

"I knew you would love it. By the way did you have any luck finding any info on the demon?"

"No, my mother's organizational skills are pretty bad and my father keeps watching me like a hawk when ever I get near it. I don't how I'm going to be able to get near it with out telling them why."

"Well maybe I can come over and help you."

"I would like that." She smiled at me. "But how are we going to get past my parents?"

"Easy, say it's for homework and that we have to do a report on the different demons."

"You actually think they won't want to help us?"

"Well I've never been wrong before have I?" She smiled and kissed me.

When I got to Kate's house, her father was home playing his guitar. Kate never liked her father's music but me on the other hand, I love it. "Dad, I have company can you please stop the music!" 

Her father walked in, he looked at me. "You like my music don't you?" 

"Yes"

 "Why can't you give my daughter your ear for music?"

"Dad, I'm never going to like it. It is so old! And we have to work so can we have some peace and quite. "

"Sure, you mom and I are going over to Giles's. Well be home around six."

"OK bye."

"Bye Kate, bye Jason."                        

As soon as he left, she started to apologize for her father. "He's not that bad and either is his music."

"Yes it is. Hey the books are in here." She led me in to their library.

As soon as Will and Oz got there I started explain why we were there about Jason's dream and my thoughts about the demon visiting him. "Well it is possible and I know I've heard of something like that before." 

"You mean this demon can get into blond girl's son's dreams? That's just strange." Spike commented.

"Yeah, it can't go in to just anyone dreams can it?" Xander asked. 

"Oh don't worry Xander it won't want to go into your dreams under any circumstances. That would be plan torture." Willow commented. Everyone laughed.

Giles after looking at all his books turned around and said. "I'm sorry I don't have the book. It must be at Willow and Oz's."

"Yeah, it think I have that book."

"Ok well we're all off to their house." I said. Everyone got up and headed over to their house.

When we got to their house, Will led us into the library. "How are we going to find anything in this pile of junk?" Spike said.

"Well sorry I haven't exactly had time to clean." Willow said.

"It's ok. Everyone start looking for the book." We all started searching.  

Anya found it.  "It this is?" 

Giles looked at it and nodded. "Yes it is."

He started looking thorough it when he noticed there was a bookmark in the book. He opened it to the spot. He read the note and the passage. "Will, Oz, Buffy come see this." We walked over to see what is it.

"It's a note from Kate." 

Will grabbed it. After she finished reading it, she looked up and looked very upset. "Kate and Jason ran away."   

"What!" I screamed at her. She handed me the note. I read it said that they found how to stop the nightmares and they were going to go and fix it. I was so worried. "Giles, what does the book say can kill this demon?" I looked at him hoping it did not have the word death anywhere in it.

"It's doesn't say what but it does say who. And that is the one called and their lover."

I just stood there speechless and then broke down into tears.


	2. A Call for Help 2

Title: A Call for Help 1/?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other 

fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Prologue 

"The Slayer you really aren't as bad as I've heard at least not alone." The demon laughed. "All I had to do was find Jason, which was easy. Well I guess it's time for you to die." He laughed again and turned to Jason. "Say bye bye to her now! Just think if you would have followed the advice that you were given then she won't be dead." 

All Jason could do was sit there, watch her die and say, "I never meant to kill you."   

Chapter 1

As I was jolted from my sleep I looked at the clock, it was twelve at night. I had only gotten an hour of sleep. I knew there was no way I was going to get back to bed. I needed my sleep but just like every other night recently I was not going to get any. I started to remember my dream again and it sent chills up my spine. I have had this same dream at least ten times and every time my mother tried a different way to kill the demon but instead she was always killed. And I was left there to watch her die. I knew that if I told her about the dreams she would only go after the demon and be killed. All this demon wanted was her and it was using me to get to her.  It was what I expected since my mother was "the Slayer". I tried to lay back down and go back to sleep. But I couldn't so I looked over at the picture of my father, who I had never met, that I had next to my bed. And I wondered what he would do.

As I came out of my room to get something to eat I saw my mother drinking some coffee. When I walked in she looked at me sadly. "Jason, you didn't get any sleep last night did you?" 

"Yes, I did get sleep probably more than you. I mean killing five demons must have kept you up all night." 

She looked at me weirdly. "How did you know how many demons I killed?" 

I smiled. "So I was right. I knew it. Mom, why don't you get some sleep and I'll get a ride with Kate's parents." 

"You're so sweet but I'm fine. Plus I already told Oz and Willow I'd take you and Kate to school today." 

She walked over to me and felt my forehead. "Well you're not sick. You really did not get sleep. Did you have another nightmare?" 

"No, the only thing I had a dream about was you killing the five demons." I hated lying to her but I knew if I did not tell her about the demon she would not go after it. 

"Ok, well you look like you're ready for school. Then let's go."

After I dropped Jason and Kate off at school, I met Will at the coffee shop. As soon as I walked in she knew something was wrong. "Hey Buff, what's wrong?"

I sat down. "It's Jason. He is having these premonitions about what I do every night. And I think it's scaring him." 

"Buffy, why would he be having any premonitions about what you do at night?" 

"I don't know but Kate doesn't have any thing like that?"

"No, but Kate also had nothing to worry about. Her mother's not going out killing demons." 

"I know but he's losing a lot of sleep over it and I don't know what do." 

"Why don't you ask Giles? Buffy, having premonitions is not always a bad thing." 

"I just have this feeling that a demons visiting him in these dreams. He tells me he's not having nightmares but I don't believe him."


	3. A Call for Help 3

Title: A Call for Help 3/?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

As Kate and I got off the bus from Sunnydale, I looked around and could not help but hope my father was happy to see me. I think Kate read my mind. "He will be, Jason. I know it."  

"I hope so." 

"Not to change the subject but where exactly would he be?" 

"All I know is that we need to find Angel Investigation. That's where he should be." I grabbed her hand and we started looking for me father.

It took as at least two hours before we found the place but we did. I was so nervous about meeting my father but I knew I had to. When I walked into the office, Cordelia looked up at me. I knew how she was because Xander talks about her. 

"Hey are you two kids lost?" 

I looked at her smiled. "Not, if there is actually a guy by the name of Angel here."

Then I saw him come out of his office. "Cordelia do you have…" 

He looked over at me and for a minute, I thought he might know.  "Oh Angel, this boy says he's looking for you."

He walked over to me. "Is something wrong?" 

I looked him in the eye. "Yes, it's my mother. But can I tell you what it is in private?" 

It looked like Cordelia was going to say something but he spoke first "Sure, come back here." Then he led me into his office.

Cordelia turned around and looked at me, "So where are you two from?"

I smiled. "Your home town Cordy." 

She looked at me shocked, "How do you know where I was from?"

"Well my father and mother told me all about you."

"Who are your mother and father? And how do they know me?"

"Oz and Willow." 

She looked at me for a long time with out saying a word. "I thought you resembled Will. And he's…."

"Buffy and Angel's son, Jason."

She just nodded her head and said, "I knew he remind me of someone. That's what he's telling Angel right?"

"I hope so. He 's just so scared that Angel won't like him."

"Well I've known Angel for a long time and I think he'll like Jason. But I guess we will have to wait and see. Kate, here take a seat and a fashion magazine and wait with me." I walked over to her desk stool and too a seat and waited.

As I walked into his office, he signed me to sit down in the chair. I did. Then he walked over and sat down at his desk. "So you say your mother is in trouble. How is she in trouble?"

"There is this demon, he's coming into my dreams, and in every dream he kills my mother. Also in every dream she tries to kill the demon a different way but it doesn't work. And I don't want to tell her because I know she'll try to kill the demon."

"And you want me to kill the demon?"

"No, I want my father and my mother to kill it."

He looked at me very confused.  "Your father? Who is your father?"

All I did was look him strait in the eye. "You know."

After a while he spoke, "Buffy sent you didn't she?"

"No, she doesn't exactly know where I am."

"Well then why come out here with out telling her?"

"I knew she won't want me to come and I've been waiting to met you every since I first saw Oz and Kate together and I realized that I was missing something in my life." He looked me in the eye and I thought he was about to show some feelings towards me but he turned away.

"What did she tell you about me?"

"Nothing much except your name and that she really loved you and that you were living in LA because of your job. All she even gave me a picture of you that I keep by bedside."

"She didn't tell you that I am…. Well this might just scare you and you might want to leave but I'm a vampire."

I did not even flinch. In a way, I somewhat already knew. He turned around and looked at me. "You didn't leave. Why?"

"Because you're my father and if you really wanted me to leave you would have told me to."

I saw what seemed like a tear come in his eyes. "I'm going outside. Tell me if you'll help me when you're done thinking." I got up, walked towards the door, and turned around. "I love you dad."


	4. A Call for Help 4

Title: A Call for Help 4?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

As she picked up the phone I hung up, I had called her at least three times tonight and I hung each time. Why could not I talk to her? I knew why. It was because I was scared just hearing her voice would cause me to fall in love with her again. What was I thinking I was already in love her!  But I just had to hear her say she was still in love with me before I came there. I had so many questions to ask her. When was our son conceived? Why did not she tell me? I knew that I had to call her. I dialed the number that I knew to well. She picked up, "Hello? This is Buffy. Who this is?" 

I could not speak. 

"Jason, is that you? Where are you?" 

I still could not say anything. 

"Sweet heart I miss you. Please come home." 

And all I said in return, "I do too." Then I hung up. 

After the caller hung up, I put down the phone. 

Willow and Ox asked me quickly, "Was that them? Please say it was them?"

 I sat down. "I don't know but whoever it was said that he missed me too." 

Will looked at me, "I know who you think it is but it can't be, Buff. Why would he call?"

"You mean Dead-boy right? Well Will, it could be if Jason went to him." Xander said.

I almost spit out my drink. "Why would he?"

Giles, "Well if he read the book like I think he did, he probably would." 

Oz, "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

I looked him in the eye. "Everything and anything."

Anya, "I'm sure glad I don't have a kid to worry about."

I was sitting in what seemed like a park. And no one else was around. I did not know why I was here but I was. All the sudden this couple walked up.  And they looked like they were having a lot of fun. The girl I realized was my mother. The guy I did not know. 

Then all the sudden my father walked up. "Buffy, we need to talk." 

The guy got in front of my mother. "I don't know who you are but you need to leave her alone." 

My dad said in return, "Let her speak for herself." 

My mother came out in front of him. "Angel… he's right you need to just leave me alone." 

"Do you really mean that?" 

"Yes, Angel I do." 

I started to get up to protest but my father said, "Jason, why did you try to bring me here? You knew she won't let me back in her life." 

Then I woke up. I looked around and remembered where I was. I was on my dad's couch, in LA. And I now knew that he was not going to come.

The next morning I woke up and walked into where Kate was sleeping. I watched her sleeping for at least an hour. She looked so peaceful. I wondered if my father had ever watched my mother sleeping like this. When she finally woke up, I scared her. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful sleeping in my father's bed."

She pulled the covers over herself. "Well next time don't do that."

"Ok." 

"So where's is your father?" 

"I don't know he's probably upstairs with Cordy." 

Then she asked the question I had been thinking about forever. "Do you think he'll come with us?"

"I can only hope."

"If he loves your mother as much as I think he does. Then he will." As I looked at her say that, I could not help but want to kiss her. So I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and saw my father staring at us.

He walked over to me and Kate, "Jason, why don't we leave her alone to get dressed and packed. And Kate, you do not tell your parents I let yall do that and I will not tell you father you did kiss him and he won't kill me. Deal?'

She nodded. Then we both walked out of the room into his office. 

"So are you coming back home with us?"

He looked at me; "I couldn't not go, knowing that I had a son living some where with out a father. Plus I can't let you mother die."

I could not understand what changed his mind but I was not going to bother him about it. "I'm glad because I wasn't going to leave with out a father any way." 

"And I wasn't going to let you." After he said that, I thought he might hug me but he did not.  He just walked away.


	5. A Call for Help 5

Title: A Call for Help 5?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

As we started to get packed to leave, someone came in the door, "So Angel, when did you become a bell hop?"

"As soon as Cordy decided she had to come to Sunnydale with us." 

I walked down stairs and saw this weird guy talking to my father, "So who's the dork?"

My dad looked back at me mad. "Jason!"

"Sorry, dad." I walked over to him. As soon as I was going to ask him who he was. 

He put the word "dad" together. "Dad! Angel, he's your child?"

"Yes, I'm his son and Buffy's." 

He looked at my father than back at me. "And Angel when were you going to tell me about this?"

"Well Wesley, he was going to tell you as soon as you came back. Oh and you're in charge of the place why we're gone." Cordy threw him the keys. 

As soon as I realized who "Wesley" was I lost it. "Your Faith's Wesley?" 

"Yes, that seems to be what I'm known for. And don't you two think I am not going to come. Cause I am."

Then Kate walked in the room. "Well it looks like this will be a very cozy trip." She walked over to Wesley. "Hi, I'm Kate, Oz and Willow's daughter and Jason' girlfriend. And if you're coming then let's go."

We started on the trip, my father driving; Cordy in the passenger seat and Wesley stunk in the back in between Kate and me. Gunn and Fred followed us. "Angel, did I have to be stuck in between these two lovers."

"Yes, I can't watch them and drive, so that has became your job."

"Don't I have a choice in this matter?" 

"No, sorry Wes but I just have to take the passenger seat and Angel wasn't about to let you drive." Cordy commented. 

I looked at Kate and could tell she was worried. "Kate what's wrong?" 

"I'm worried about my parents. They are going to be so mad that I ran away."

"Will and Oz losing it that I have to see! They were the two most relaxed people as far as I can remember." Cordy said.

"My parents relaxed, well that I would have to see. The only time my dad's relaxed is when he is playing that horrible guitar. And my mother when she's doing magic." She looked at me. "Jason, you know your mother will be just as mad as my parents."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me. Our parents are going to ground us for eternity." I really did not want to think about seeing my mother again or her meeting my father again. I knew she was going to be very mad.

"Don't worry about your parents especially Buffy. I will take care of them ok. Guys don't worry. They can't be that mad."

That is when I knew it had been a very long time since he had last seen my mother.

I was making lunch when Oz walked in. "Buffy what are you doing?" 

I looked at him and down at the sandwiches I had made. There was one of Jason favorite and one of mine mixed in the rest of them. "Oz, why aren't they back yet? Why haven't they called?" I was almost crying again.

He walked over to me and hugged me. "Buffy, they are coming back. I know they are. They would not just leave us like that.  You know that don't you Buffy?" 

"I know Oz I just don't think I can wait any longer."

"You don't have to." I turned around to see Jason and Kate standing behind me in the doorway.  I ran over to him.  And Oz ran over to Kate. 

"Jason, I am so glad to see you." I stood back and looked him over to make sure he was ok. "So where have you been!"

Kate spoke up. "Dad, don't be mad but we went to Los Angeles."  

"Why did you two go to Los Angles?" Not that I had to ask I knew he went to see Angel. 

My point was proven when Angel walked through the door. "He went to see me."


	6. A Call for Help 6

Title: A Call for Help 6/?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

I looked at Angel and felt all of my old feelings for him start to try to come back but I forced them back. I was not going to let him take control over me or weaken me like he always did. "Jason, will you please go to you room. Angel and I need to speak in private." 

Jason made a face. "Why should I? He is my father and I brought him here. I think I have the right to here what you are going to say to him."

"It wasn't a question! I will talk to you as soon as I am done in here. Now unless you want to never be able to leave this house again I would do what I say!" 

I could tell my mother was mad. "Yes ma." I looked at Kate. "Um… I will see you later. Good luck. Bye Oz, Will, Xander, Anya, Spike and Giles. Oh and you'll find a place for…"

Kate nodded her head. "My parents will take care of them for now, don't worry about them." She peaked him on the cheek. Then everyone headed out the door. 

Xander whispered to Angel. "May the faith be with you."

"Xander!" My mother yelled. 

"I'm going." He walked out the door.

I headed off to my room.

"So why are you here?"

"Because of Jason."

"Right, you came all the way to drab old Sunnydale because of my son. You really expect me to believe that. I'm not an idiot Angel."

"No you're not, but he's my son too, Buffy. I deserve to see him."

"You're his father! You think you're his father!" She let out a faint laugh. "Right. That kid can tell lies better than anyone I've seen."

Angel gave her a weird look. "I'm not his father?"

"Of course not, Angel. If you had been his father don't you think you would at least remember conceiving him."

"Right but what about those dreams he had?"

"He doesn't have dreams. At least not any that should be of any concern to you."

"So he's doesn't have a nightmare of you being killed by a demon?"

"No! Why would he? He is just a normal kid. Normal kids do not have dreams about their parents getting killed. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, do you really believe all the lies you just said?"

She looked at him disgusted. "Get out of my house! I do not want to ever see you again! And don't you ever come near my son again!"

"Fine, just keep lying to yourself but I'm not giving up on you Buffy, and I never will."

Kate sat down at the table; her mother and father sat in the chairs on either side of her. "So?" 

"So, Kate. You cannot keep helping him like this. You know it's only going to hurt him in the long run."

She looked at her mother. "And every time you helped dad, it only hurt him right?"

Oz spoke up. "Sometimes it did and sometimes it didn't. But this is not the same thing, Kathleen. And you know it."

"Don't call me Kathleen, I hate that name and I hate the fact that you two are trying to keep me from helping the person I love." 

"We're trying to help you and him stay alive. Why can't you see that Kate!" Will said.

"Because call my stupid but I think that love can survive anything. And I thought that you two did too. But I guess I was wrong." She said as she started to get up. 

Oz grabbed her. "You aren't going any where's! Sit back down!" 

She did. "What else could you possible have left to tell me!"

"Listen to us because we're not going to say this again. Stay away from him." Will said.

"And what makes you two think I'm going to do what you want."

"Because we're not giving you a choice!" Oz said.

"Jason?" His door cracked up and he saw his mother look in.  He was sitting on his bed with headphones on and the music was blaring. He turned to look at the wall. She walked over to him and turned him toward her. "Take those things off!"

He took them off. "Yes ma. Anything else?"

"What's your problem, huh? You never use to talk back to me or speak like that."

"And either did you."

"Jason, you have to know why I'm mad."

"Why because I went and brought my father back so he could save your life!"

"He's not your father and my life is not in danger!"

"Yes he is and don't lie to me. You have never lied to me before so please do not start. I know you are in danger I saw it in my dream."

Buffy got up. "Forget about you stupid dreams! They are not real. They never were. Get on with your life and do something normal for once."

"Stupid dreams! They are life or death, your life. How could you possibly say that?"

"Everything at sixteen is life or death to you. But I'm telling you can either forget them or stay here until you do."

"So you're grounding me?"

"If that's what it takes to get you to forget those dreams of yours then yes I am."

"Fine, just leave."

"Fine sit up here and sulk if you want to, I want hold it against you but if you want to come down I'll fix us something to eat."

She left the room. He waited until he could not hear her any more and grabbed his stuff and headed out his window.


	7. A Call for Help 7

Title: A Call for Help 7?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

As Buffy left Jason room, she sighed; she did not like being so mean. She had no choice though she was not going to let him get involved in her dangerous life. She just could not lose him, not matter what. 

"You sound just like me." 

Buffy turned around and was shocked to her mother standing behind her. "What are you talking about?"

"What you just said to Jason was the same thing I said to you. You know he' s probably out the house by now."

Buffy got mad. "He's not me. And I don't even know why you're here."

"I told you I was coming to visit at least a week ago. And if you believe so much in your son then go and check his room."

"Fine." She walked into his room and saw his window up and she knew he was gone.

"Like mother; like son." Her mother said and sat down on his bed.

"But I'm not going to let him get away like you did." She grabbed her coat and ran after her son.

Kate woke up to a tapping on her window. She had cried her self to sleep and did not really feel like talking to anyone or seeing anyone. She went over to her window and was very glad to see Jason outside of it. She opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Can you come with me?"

"Why?"

"I need you to help me with something."

"This might not be the best time."

"I don't have time to waste. You are either going to help are you are not. Which one is it?"

"I'm with you just let me do something." She went over to her bad, moved some pillows under it, and then headed towards the window. "I'm ready, but we have to hurry if my parents find out I'm out with you they will kill me."

"So will my mother. She thinks I'm in my room sulking." He gave her his hand and she got out.

"I'm guessing I didn't go to well."

"Would I be here if it was?"

"I guess not. So where do we need to go?"

"Our library.

"You actually want to read?"

"I don't want to, I have to. Since Giles got his job back there, his books are there. And we need to find out about this demon in my dreams."

With a smile she said. "So you want me to break into the school's alarm system? It would be my pleasure. Just let my grab my laptop." She went over to the window and with her hand brought her laptop to her.  "Let's go."

He smiled. "Start hacking."

Will and Oz woke up to a loud bagging. "Who is it?"

"How should I know." Oz said and rolled over.

"You could answer the door before it wakes up Kate. I don't want to have to get in another argument with her."

"Ok I'll go." He got up and headed to the door. When he opened, he was shocked to see Buffy standing there. 

"Where is he?"

"Where is who? And what's wrong?"

"Jason, I know he's here."

Will came up behind Oz. "Buffy, why would Jason be here?"

"We got in a fight and when I came back in his room he wasn't there and since Kate's here. I knew he would come here."

"Let's go."  Oz said. 

They went into to Kate's room. They looked at the bed. "She's asleep, Buffy are you happy?" Oz said.

"No she's not." Will said as she turned on the light and lifted back the sheets. "Call Xander, Anya, Giles and Spike. We have a job to do."


	8. A Call for Help 8

Title: A Call for Help 8/?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you don't recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Angel was walking around the town; it had not changed much except for the school. He hated being back here, seeing her and not being about to do anything and her lying to him it was too much. He looked at the door and saw Kate and Jason trying to get in. What was going on here? He knew quickly it had to be research. He decided to stay and watch his son to make sure nothing went wrong. He watched them the whole night, and he did what he had to do to protect his son.

"Mr. Summers, Ms. Osbourne I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you two in school before school starts."

Both of the kids woke up with a start. "Where am I?" Kate said.

"You are in the library Ms. Osbourne, now the question is why." The principal said.

"Principal Cain we were just…."

"You were just what? Breaking and entering? I am sick of it Mr. Summers. I've got you mother on speed dial let me go call her."

"There will be no need for that." Giles said as he entered the library.

Kate and Jason let out a sigh. 

"Mr. Giles, I do not think this involves you. I'm calling their parents and I'm doing it now."

"There would be no reason to do that. Their parents know they are here. You see their parents and I were discussing something and trying to find it, the book we need was not there so I sent the kids here to get it. I'm guessing they fell asleep."

"Believable story but how did they get in?"

"I gave them my key. Jason has it."

Jason made a face. He knew he did not have the key. What was Giles doing, trying to get them caught? He reached it the pocket of his jeans and was shocked to find the key in it. He showed it to the principal. "We used this to get in."

"Are you satisfied sir?" Giles said. 

"For now but you two will slip up and he will not always be there to save you." He said with a smile and walked out. 

When the door closed, Jason turned to Giles. "How did I get this?"

"It was a gift from someone who cares. That is all I am saying. Now what did you find?"

"You mean your not going to yell at us?" Kate said shocked. 

"No, I'll leave that up to your parents. Now what did you find?"

"We found out when this demon dude is coming and where he usually comes."

"That will be very useful." Wesley said as he entered the library. 

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"I'm helping you. Buffy may not care to live but we do. Cordy, Gunn, Fred, Xander and Anya will be here soon to help too. You two need to go home and get ready for school and do not tell your parents what we are doing ok?"

Kate and Jason nodded. "I've got one question what is Angel doing?" Jason asked.

"He is watching over your mother and you. He's already doing a good job." Wesley nodded towards the key.

"What a gift. Let's go Kate." Kate and him left the library.

"So do you think he's Angel's son too?" Giles asked.

"Down to the bone." 

Kate and Jason were walking home. Kate turned to him. "Do you think we did the right thing?"

"I think we did all we could. Though I do not think out parents are going to see it that way."

"Can we for one more second forget we have parents? I like it that way."

"I do not know about you but for not even a second I never forgot I had parents. That's the whole reason I'm doing this."

She hugged him. "I know, believe me I know."

He pushed her away. "You know what Kate I do not think you do. I could lose my mother if this does not work out and you lose nothing. Your parents did not tell you that your dreams were stupid or lie to you about you father."

"So that doesn't mean I do not understand. It just means that I do not have as much to lose. My parents are going to be fighting to and if this thing kills your mother, it will probably kill my parents to. And your right my parents did not tell me my dreams were stupid but they did tell me that I wasn't allowed to follow my heart. That love does not survive everything. And to me that just as bad."

He could see she was starting to cry. He held her tight.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Kate. You know I care about you and I need you. At this point, you are the only one I have to stand by me."


	9. A Call for Help 9

Title: A Call for Help 9/?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions Oh and I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday, I was in a car accident over the weekend, so I didn't have time nor did I have the energy to write. So I'm putting this is up as my chapter 9 until I do write it. I am so sorry guys.

Christen 

Jason walked into the house and closed the door as quietly as he could. It did not do much good his grandmother and mother heard him. 

"Jason!" His mother screamed. 

He walked into the living room and saw his mother, grandmother and Kate's parents sitting the living room. He spoke to Kate's parents first. "She's home. I just left your house. She's fine an she's probably wanting for you."

Oz and Will got up and started to leave but Oz stopped to say something to Jason. "You know I don't really care why you did this or even who you did this for but understand this, if you get my daughter involved in this one more time, I will hurt you."

"I'm sorry." Jason tried to say but Will stopped him. 

"I've loved like a son all my life but if you don't stop this I'm not sure I can any more." Will said as she dragged Oz off.

Joyce got up as she heard the door close. "Buffy, I'm leaving." She walked over to Jason. "I'm glad to see you are all right and good luck. I love you." She said as she kissed him on the forehead. 

"Thanks, grandma, I love you too." Jason said as she left.

"Jason, we need to talk." Buffy said as she got up.

Jason came in. "I'm sorry, mom I real…"

Buffy stopped him. "I really don't want to hear it. I want you to hear me so sit down." 

Jason sat down.

"First nod you head if you for some reason thought that sneaking out was in some way ok?" 

Jason did not move.

"Ok well I know that this wasn't a miscommunication. Now nod your head if you thought that you were free to go anywhere's when ever you wanted to?"

Jason did not move.

"Good then we understand each other so my question is why in the world would you do this knowing full well you couldn't do this? And why would you drag Kate with you? And where did you go?" Buffy said mad.

"Well I had to, because I needed her help and to the Bronze." Jason said lying.

"To the Bronze? Why did you and Kate have go to the Bronze?" Buffy asked suspicious.

"Because we wanted to."

"You wanted to? So you two just decided to leave and go to Bronze?"

"Exactly." 

"Then why exactly did you just return now? The Bonze closes."

"Because we didn't want to come home. That shouldn't be much of a shock to you." Jason said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is life here so bad that you didn't want to come home?" 

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant, you know what then fine. Go to your room and get your stuff. You have to go to school. And I'll pick you up." Buffy said as Jason got up and left.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Anya asked.

"A demon that visits people's dreams or has been prophesized in dreams. Here let me help." Cordy said as she walked over to Anya.

"Is that a good thing?" Xander asked Gunn.

"Is there a reason it would be a bad thing?" Gunn asked knowing he was missing something.

"That's my wife and that's my x-girlfriend." Xander pointed out.

"Oh you dated Cordelia? Never would have guessed she would date the likes of you." Gunn said as he looked through another book.

"What's that suppose to mean? Do you not believe me? I'll prove it to you if that's what it takes." Xander said getting a little defensive.

"No please don't. I do not really want to see anything going on between you and Cordy. Plus my wife, Fred over there talks to my x-girlfriends and nothing goes wrong." Gunn said.

"So we're actually working together again." Wesley said to Giles.

"Please don't remind me." Giles said annoyed as he read an incantation.

"Working with me is not that horrible is it? Because working with you is a lot worse let me tell you." Wesley said as he reread the incantation that Giles just read.

"That's seriously not possible, believe me." Giles said annoyed.

"Kate?" Will asked as she came in the house.

Kate got up from the table. "Mom? Dad?" 

"Kate, thank god." Will said as she hugged her. "Where have you been?" Will asked getting serious.

"That's what I'd like to know." Oz said.

"And I'll tell you as soon as you understand that I'm very sorry." She said seriously.

"Kate, tell us now!" Oz said impatient.

"We went to the Bronze." Kate said lying.

"You and Jason snuck out to go to the Bronze?" Will asked shocked.

"Yes, we were both really mad…"

"Then why did you both just get home?" Oz asked.

 "We didn't really want to come home, you've two got to understand that." 

"Understand that? How exactly are we suppose to understand that the fact that our daughter stayed out because she didn't want to come home?" Will said mad.

"Mom, please look you were both so mad and I couldn't take and either could Jason so we just…"

"You just snick out and didn't come home till now!" Oz yelled.

"Yes, that's right." Kate said nervously.

"I can't believe this! What exactly went wrong in your brain!" Will said shocked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mom." 

"I bet you are, Kate just go and get ready for school. We'll finish this after school." Will said and Kate left.


	10. A Call for Help 10

Title: A Call for Help 10/?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions 

"So how is the work coming?" Jason asked as he came in to the library with Kate.

"Very slowly." Giles said annoyed.

"Why what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Well some of us have never worked together or haven't worked together in a long time." Cordy said.

"We're also having a problem with deciding who exactly is in charge here." Wesley said.

"Those two are, the rest of are working hard." Fred said.

Kate looked at Anya and was shocked she was actually working.

Anya saw her glance. "Yes, I'm working don't look so socked, Kate. Cordy and Fred are helping me."

"I didn't say a word." Kate said smiling.

"So can we help?" Jason asked.

"We got it all covered." Xander said.

"Well I'm not so sure of that." Anya said. "You know this is for them, they could help."

"No, it would be better if they didn't. That way we don't have to worry about them telling their parents." Giles said.

"We wouldn't." Jason said.

"Not purposely but get in one screaming match with your mother and our cover is blown." Giles said.

"Fine come on Kate, let's find something else to do." Jason said leading her out of the library.

"What's your real reason for getting them out of here?" Wesley asked Giles.

"If we find something about it, then it will upset Jason and Kate and Buffy, Willow or Oz will know something is up. Plus Jason needs to have another dream and he never has them we he's upset." Giles said as he closed the book he was reading.

"So what do we now?" Willow asked Buffy as she took a seat at her table.

"Let's see we tried screaming, we tried grounding, we tried threatening them, can you do a spell on them?" Buffy asked smiling.

"Yeah right, I'm going to put a spell on my daughter, don't think so remember I learned the hard way about that." Willow said thinking about Tara.

"Right, well I'm stumped on what to do." Buffy said with a sigh.

"Me too."

"What about Oz?" 

"He's thought about killing your son but that's as far as he's gotten."

"Yeah that's not a good idea, but I have thought about it to."

"Um Buffy can I ask you something, I know you're not going to want to talk about?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"Let me guess Angel or Angel?" Buffy asked annoyed.

"Well do you think you can talk about him?" 

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do."

"Ok, what is like having him back?"

"It's painful, I want to hold him, kiss him, love him, be with him but I know I can't. I know that I stay away from him." 

"I'm sorry."

"I know what happens when we are together and I don't want that to happen again so I guess I'm left with no choice but to not be with him."

"It's hard isn't?"

"Yeah one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"Harder than lying to him and Jason about him being the father?"

"I didn't lie."

Willow looked at her.

"Technically I didn't. Will, you know there is really no proof that he is the father. I was not even with him at the time when Jason was conceived."

"Then who's the father?"

"I don't know! I know it's not Riley and he other than the one night fling I had in collage are the only people I've slept with."

"So you assumed it was Angel?"

"I… I don't know I think I want it to be Angel on some level."

"But he would have had to be human to conceive a child."

"I know that and he wasn't was he?" Buffy said confused.

"Why are we going over here?" Kate asked as they walked toward to mansion.

"Because I want to see my father." Jason said.

"Maybe that's not the best idea." 

"I don't care what kind of an idea it is. It's what I'm doing."

"I can see that but remember your mother told you he wasn't your father."

"She was lying. She had to of been lying. I know she was lying." Jason said trying to convince him self.

"And what if she wasn't?"

"Then I… I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Maybe you need to think about that before you see him."

"No, I'm going this with out with out you, Kate."

"With me, I guess." Kate said nervously.


	11. A Call for Help 11

Title: A Call for Help 11/?

Author: Christen

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Angel?" Jason asked as he came into the mansion.

There was no response.

"Maybe he's not here." Kate said.

"It's daytime, he can't go out side." Jason said. "Dad?" He asked again.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked from behind them.

"Don't do that!" Jason screamed. 

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you so what are you doing here?" Angel asked again.

"I came to talk to you." Jason said as he followed him to the couch.

"What's there to talk about?" Angel asked.

"So that's how this is going to be. You come all the way out here and you're not even going to talk to me?" Jason asked.

"When I came out here you told me you were my son and now your mother is telling me you're not."

"She's lying." Jason said.

"That's what I think too but I'm not sure. I've got no proof." Angel said.

"How's the fact that I'm one of the best vamp fighter there ever was, that's got to mean that I don't just have some normal father's blood going through me. I have yours."

"Your mother is the slayer you get that from her."

"No I don't, I get this from you. I get the whole not being able to sleep at night, always wanting to fight before I think and always wanting to save the people I love at no cost." Jason said.

"Look, your mother obviously has a reason for thinking I'm not your father, maybe it's a good one."

"No it isn't. She is probably just scared of having to deal with you again. She would probably rather believe that you aren't my father than accept the truth that you are."

"But until she tells me I am your father than I can't keep… getting close to you because then I'm hurting her and that's not fair."

"You're hurt her being away. You are hurting her being near her. That's all you ever do is hurt her." 

"Well I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry about this but Jason if you don't leave I'm going to have to call your mother and tell her you're here."

"Fine, I'm going!" Jason said as he left with Kate.

"Hello?" Buffy asked as she picked up the phone.

"Ms. Summers this is Principal Cain." 

"I know I recognize your voice." Buffy said annoyed and put her hand over the phone. "It's the principal." She whispered to Willow and Oz.

"What's he want?" Willow asked.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Cain?" Buffy asked.

"First I was wondering is Mr. and Mrs. Osborne were there with you."

"Yes they are. Now can you please tell me what's going on?" Buffy said worried.

"It seems that both your son and the Osborne's daughter left campus today which as you very well know is against school policy."

"Yes, I know that. Did they tell you where they went?" Buffy asked.

"No, they claim they just went for a walk and accidentally left the campus. Of course, I don't believe either one of them but that shouldn't be much of a surprise."

"Can you get the point please?" Buffy begged.

"The point is they are both getting detention for this. If I could enforce a harder punishment I would but that's the most I could do."

"Of course, you would."

"Now this should be stopped unless you want him to turn out to have a life like you."

"What are you implying?"

"I've read your file Ms. Summers and let me tell even though it would make a very good novel it makes a horrible life."

"I'm not a student there any more and so you shouldn't be reading my file."

"Actually I have access and every right to read all past, present and future students files. And as you probably already know your son's file is starting to look a lot like yours, and just like you he's starting to take innocent people down with him."

"I'll take to him when he gets home."

"You always say that but you never do anything. You need to try something else obviously."

"You know Mr. Cain, your job is to be a principal to him when he's at your school and my job is to be a parent to him when he's home. So here's an idea: Keep your nose out of my job and my life!" Buffy said as she slammed the phone down.

"Ok, you just hung up on our child's principal and that's not good for us or our children." Willow said.

"I know but that man drives me crazy. He is personally going after Jason just because he does not like him. He has even read my file! He thinks that Jason is doomed to have a life just like mine."

"Yeah well some times our children do turn in to us but why does he care?" Oz asked.

"Because he thinks I'm an evil person for some reason. You know I think he's a demon." 

"We already tested that theory and despite what we want him to be, he's not a demon. Now evil, that I do think he is but no he is not a demon. So what did he want any way?" Willow asked.

"He wanted to inform us that our kids left campus today during lunch and that when they came back they told him they had just gone for a walk and didn't realize they had left the campus. Of course he didn't believe them and they now have detention."

"They should just give the two of them a detention slip for the rest of their high school lives." Oz said.

"They don't do that, we would have gotten one if they did." 

"So where do you think they went?" Willow asked.

"I have no clue. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Jason went to see his father." Oz said.

Willow elbowed him. 

"It's ok Will, look Oz I just discussed this with Will and as I told her I know that Angel isn't his father."

"Then who is?" Oz asked.

"It's down to either Riley or Parker."

"He doesn't look like Parker, thank God and he doesn't look like Riley either." Willow said.

"But he's got vampire hearing like Angel." Oz pointed out.

"Hey pass me that book." Cordy said to Anya.

"Sure, here. I can't get anything from it." Anya said as she handed it to her.

"Hey guys!" Cordy screamed as she started to get a vision.

"What? What's going on?" Xander asked.

"She just had a vision." Wesley pointed out.

"Well Giles you don't have to wait on Jason to have another dream. I just saw him myself." Cordy said sadly.

"And why do I get the idea I'm not going to like what you saw?" Giles asked sarcastically.


	12. A Call for Help 12

Title: A Call for Help 11/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Is some kind of test you can do to find out?" Oz asked.

"Not one that will work on a vampire, that's the problem. Plus I'm not really wanting to contact Parker again or Riley."

"Well you can't just sit here guessing can you? Don't you want to know?" Will asked.

"Sure I do, but as I've pointed out there's no way for me to."

"Maybe…. Let me check something out." Will said as she went after a book.

"Should we worried?" Buffy asked.

"Depends on what has to be done for this spell." Oz said.

"Found it, a spell that answers questions of blood." Will said.

"Does it involve blood?" Oz asked worried.

"Yeah not that much though just a little in your case of Jason's, yours and Angel's." Will said.

"Does it work?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, never tried it. We could test it though tonight on us." Will said looking at Oz.

"And what if there's side affects?" Buffy asked worried.

"There always is but if it works then you'll finally know and that's worth what ever happens." Will said.

"How are you two going to get Kate to go along with this?" 

"We have her blood, we don't need to get it from her." Will said.

"Should I even ask?"

"This isn't the first time we've had to use it."

"That doesn't get to you?" Buffy asked Oz.

"You mean around the full moon?" Oz asked.

"Yeah unless it bothers you always, which I must say is just strange."

"No it doesn't but she keeps that kind of stuff under lock and key." Oz said.

"Good thing, or you'd be hunting your daughter."

"Yeah, not something I want to do." Oz said.

"Cordelia, what did you see?" Giles asked getting impatient.

"I saw the demon." Cordy said.

"And what exactly did it do?" Wesley asked.

"It…" She made a face. "It's not after Buffy any more. It's after Angel."

"Wait, what? When did this happen?" Gunn asked.

"She was just bait. Of course we should have seen." Wesley said.

"How did that happen?" Giles asked.

"All it had to was change the book so that Jason would get Angel, thinking that he was saving Buffy's life." Wesley started to say.

"And just interrupted Jason's normal paranoia about Buffy getting killed." Fred said.

"You sound like this has happened before." Giles said.

"It has, a long time ago but it happened." Fred said.

"So what do we do to fix this? Send him back?" Giles asked.

"I wish it was that easy." Cordy said sadly.

"Pass me Kate's." Will asked as Buffy handed it to her.

"You might want to cut your hand son, I think your next." Buffy told Oz.

"Got it." He said as he slit his hand.

"You know most people don't do that with such ease."

"I'm not most people." Oz said as he squeezed his blood into the container.

They both just sat there and listened to her chant.

"I hope this works." Buffy said.

"You hope it work? That's my wife's, my daughter's and my blood in there if something goes wrong we're all dead."

"You won't die."

"And you know this how?"

"I just do."


	13. A Call for Help 13

Title: A Call for Help 13/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) if you want to email me during the week email me at ([23405@sjamail.net][1])

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Jason, you all right?" Kate asked as she came up to him.

"No, I'm not can't you see that!" Jason said mad getting up.

"Ok, what happened while I was in the bathroom? Because when I left you weren't this mad." Kate asked worried.

"Everything!" Jason screamed.

"Ok, Jason please be a little bit more specific because I don't know what you mean when you say everything."

"You remember how we found that book that said that we needed to bring my father back?" Jason asked.

"Yes of course."

"Well as it turns out the book had been changed…" Jason started to say.

"Define changed." 

"As in made to specifically get me to bring my father here."

"Why would that have happened?"

"Because this demon wants my father and it was the only way it could get him here."

"Wait, how did you find this out?"

"I heard everyone talking in the library. Apparently my mother and I were just bait. Man, how could I be so stupid!" Jason screamed as he threw a chair up against the wall.

"Jason, calm down please…" Kate said worried and then grabbed her stomach. "I don't feel so good." She said quickly.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Jason asked as he went over to her.

"I don't know, can you please…." Kate tried to say. "Just take me home." She pleaded.

"Did you hear something?" Cordy asked as she jumped up.

"Yeah, it came from out side the library." Xander said.

"Let's go check it out." Giles said.

"What if it is a demon?" Fred asked.

"Then everyone grab a weapon." Wesley said as they all started to head out of the library, weapons in hand.

"Come on Kate, you'll be all right, you just have to be." Jason said as he started to carry her out.

"It's Jason and Kate and something's wrong." Gunn said.

"What's wrong with her?" Giles asked as he ran up to the two of them.

"I don't know, she just grabbed her stomach and asked me to take her home." Jason said worried. "Giles, she's going to be ok right?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure, she will be, buddy." Xander said as he came up. 

"We need to get her some help, she doesn't look so good." Wesley said.

"Then that's what we do, come on I'll take her and everyone come with me." Gunn said as he picked her up.

"We'll stay here, call us when you get there." Cordy said.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting." Anya said.

"You coming?" Xander asked Jason.

"Of course." Jason said as he followed them to Kate's house.

"Well the spell's done, so I guess we just have to wait…" Willow started to say as she sank to the floor.

"Willow!" Oz said as he went for her but sank to the floor before he even got there.

"Ok, this isn't good!" Buffy said freaking out. "I need to talk to Giles, now." She said as she picked up the phone and dialed school.

"Oh my God! Don't tell me they're sick too!" Xander said freaking out as he saw Willow and Oz on the floor.

"Xander, Giles… Wesley? And who are you?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Charles Gunn." Gunn said as he laid Kate down.

"Yeah, I'm back." Wesley said smiling.

"What ever, Giles I need your help." Buffy said worried.

   [1]: mailto:23405@sjamail.net



	14. A Call for Help 14

Title: A Call for Help 14/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"What happened here?" Giles asked worried.

"Willow decided to test a spell out…" Buffy started to say.

"On her daughter and husband?" Wesley asked shocked.

"She said there would be no side effects." Buffy said worried.

"What was she testing? I mean what kind of spell was this?" Giles asked.

"A spell to answer questions of blood." Buffy said and then realized that Jason was in the room.

"Kate, you're going to be ok. There's no way I'm letting you slip away." Jason promised as he held her hand.

"Why would she need answers to questions about blood?" Xander asked confused.

"She doesn't. As I said she was testing it out." Buffy pointed out still looking at Jason.

"Testing it out? Why would she be testing it out?" Jason asked looking up.

"For me, look Giles I need to speak to you in private."  Buffy said as she started to lead Giles outside.

"Wesley, come with me. You might be able to help. Gunn, Xander stay with Jason and watch them please." Giles said as Buffy, him, Xander and Wesley left.

When they were outside Buffy turned to Giles. "I needed to know if this would work on Jason, me and Angel." 

"You didn't want Jason to hear?" Giles asked knowingly.

"Didn't want him to know that Kate was sick because of something for him. Plus he doesn't know that I don't know who his father is." 

"Well we're worry about that later. What we need to worry about now is Oz, Willow and Kate." Giles said.

"What spell did she do?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know, it's in that book, that's lying next to her." Buffy said.

"I'll go get it." Wesley said as he headed in after the book.

"They're going to be ok, Buffy. I promise you that." Giles said worried about her.

"I hope so because if they aren't ok, then that means I killed my best friend." Buffy said as she started to cry and Giles held her.

"Do you think they'd actually call us and tell us what's going on?" Fred asked Cordy and Anya.

"No, not unless we can be of some help." Anya said annoyed.

"Well since Buffy doesn't even know we're here, I doubt we'll be asked to help." Cordy told Fred. 

"I doubt Buffy would be glad to see you any way." Anya told Cordy. "And I don't think she knows who you are." She told Fred.

"You act like she hates me or something." Cordy said shocked.

"Well… you two aren't best friends or anything or at least you weren't the last time I checked." 

"True, but I still think she'd be happy to see me."

"What happened between you two any way?" Fred asked.

"Nothing really, I just… I wasn't the nicest person when I lived here." Cordy said.

"That's an understatement." Anya said sarcastically.

"You know I wasn't that bad!"

"You made a wish to have Buffy never come to this town."

"You did?" Fred asked shocked.

"I was almost killed because your husband and Willow were making out while I was still dating him. I had a pole go through my body!"

"So you blamed Buffy? Why not blame Xander?" Fred asked.

"Well if I knew my wish would have come true I would have wished for something to happen to Xander."

"If it came true?" Fred asked confused.

"Let me guess you've never head of Vengeance Demons?" Anya asked Fred.

"No, should I have?"

"Well you're talking to one right now."

"Should I be scared or something?" Fred asked not impressed.

"We grant wished of Vengeance for people so unless everyone loves you, you should be worried."

"But I'm not."

"What's wrong with her?" Anya asked Cordy.

"Well she spent years in a another dimension as a slave so not much could scare her."

"Well in that case Xander better call soon because I'm bored now."

"Let me guess she's talking about me? Either that or things are worse than they seem and she doesn't want me to know about it." Jason told Xander.

"You don't know that, buddy." Xander said trying to reassure him.

"True but I know my mother and she would of talked in front of me if it wasn't that bad."

"Maybe she is worried too and she doesn't want you to see her freaked out." Gunn suggested.

"He's got a point. That could be true." Xander said agreeing with Gunn.

"I'm worried too; I'm not ready to lose any of them." Jason said looking at Kate.

"Especially Kate." Xander said knowingly. 

"Why are you back in here already?" Gunn asked Wesley as he came in.

"Came to get the book." He said as she took the book from the table and left.

"I guess they're already working to reverse the spell." Gunn said.

"Let's hope they can." Jason said worried.

"I know the will." Xander said. "They have too." He said not ready to let go of any of them.

"Guys, we need to get Giles and Wesley back in here now!" Gunn yelled.

"Why?" Xander asked worried.

"Because these two are bleeding massively." 

Jason looked at Kate and realized she was too.


	15. A Call for Help 15

Title: A Call for Help 15/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.net) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Jason and anyone else you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Buffy, Giles get in here now!" Wesley screamed loudly.

"What's wrong now?" Giles asked confused as he and Buffy came in.

"Oh no, Will Oz!" Buffy screamed as she saw them.

"Where's the book?" Giles asked quickly.

"Right here." Wesley said as he handed the book to Giles. 

"You might not want to touch them." Wesley suggested to Buffy.

"I won't, I just… I want to do something to fix this. I have to do something to save them." Buffy said worried and then looked over at Jason who was still holding Kate's hand. "Jason…" She started to say.

"Don't tell me to leave her, mom. Please don't." Jason begged. 

"I…" Buffy started to say. "Please just come over here, Jas. Please." Buffy said putting her arms out. 

Jason looked back at Kate realizing that he was probably making things worse just being next to her. He got up and went over to his mother. "Please do something." He begged as she hugged him.

"We will Jason we will." Buffy said as she held him tight. She looked at Giles. "Hurry." She whispered to him.

"Wesley, help me translate this." Giles said as Wesley came over.

"This isn't something I've ever read before. This would be something Fred would know how to read." He said sadly as he looked at Gunn.

"I'll call her." Gunn said as he picked up his cell phone.

The phone rang and Anya picked up her cell phone. "Xander?" There was no answer.

The phone rang again. 

"I think it's yours." Anya said annoyed to Fred.

"Oh I always forget about this thing." Fred said absentmindedly as she answered it. "Fred."

"How quick can you get to Willow and Oz's?" Gunn asked quickly.

"What's wrong now?" Fred asked worried.

"I'll explain when you get here just please hurry. We need your help." Gunn said panicked.

"We'll be one our way." Fred said.

"Wait give the phone to Cordy quick I have a favor to ask." Gunn said and waited to hear Cordy's voice.

"Angel?" Xander asked as he entered the mansion. Still he got no response. "Angel?" He asked again.

"Xander?" Cordy asked as she entered the mansion.

Xander jumped. "What are you doing here?" He asked freaked.

Cordy laughed. "Still as skittish as ever, I see."

"Not funny, what are you doing here any way?" Xander asked confused.

"Gunn sent me. Apparently he doesn't think you can do this job by yourself." 

"Great, just what I needed to hear." Xander said sarcastically.

"Don't take it so personally just accept the fact that you can't do anything by yourself and move on." Cordy said smiling.

"Couldn't he have given me anyone but you to work with?" Xander asked annoyed.

"Of course not. No one else knows how to push your buttons the way I do." She said laughing.


End file.
